Valentine's Day
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Valentine's Day. Do I have to explain? Kind Funny! : Please review. It's my first M!


**K, new story AGAIN!!!!! Bella and Edward are gf/bf, not married! This chapter is going to have a 'play list' thingy, but only one song: 'Ocean' by Margot and the Nuclear So and So's. Go search it, and listen! It's my new favorite song!!!!! Onward with the story:**

Edward stuck his key into the door, surprised to find that it was already unlocked. '_Bella.' _He thought. '_She must be home by now._' He opened the door, stepped in, and called for her. Seconds later, she appeared from her room. She came over and hugged him, like she did everyday after he came home from work. He eyed her appearance; she had been wearing silk robes for a few days now, and he had no idea why. Edward assumed that she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, but he wasn't sure because he didn't see any. Bella slightly pulled out of the hug, only to kiss him. It was a different kind of kiss than what they shared on a regular basis, but she'd wanted to start off the night by giving him some kind of hint. He knew what she was doing, so he immediately tried to untie her robe.

"Uh-uh." She scolded. "We're not there yet. This is just the appetizer. The main course will come later." She winked at him.

He sighed, said she was being difficult, and went back to kissing her. He moved his lips down to her neck. He went up to her ear, then back down to her neck, repeating the process several times. He stopped at her throat. "Can I have the main course now?" He breathed.

"You haven't even locked the door yet, Romeo." Bella said.

Well, neither did Juliet. Now did she?" He locked the door.

"Whatever." She sighed. "Just come back over here." She commanded, winking at him again.

He was back to standing in front of her in what seemed like a millisecond.

It was now her time to enjoy the 'appetizer.' She kissed his neck, following a path down his collarbone. She moved her lips back up to his neck, then to his jaw, then eventually to his lips. She placed her hands on the top button of his red shirt. She had convinced him to wear red that day so it would be more enjoyable for; she loved Edward in red…..or in nothing at all.

"Uh-uh." He repeated her words. "Appetizer, remember?" He hoped that she would agree to move on, but she didn't; she just moved her lips back to their spot on his. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, ultimately winning the battle for dominance because he was a weak man right now. He moaned. She pulled her mouth away from his. The taste of her lips still lingered on his, and he urged to have more. '_Oh, I am through with all of this bull shit._' He basically attacked Bella, kissing her again.

'_Oh, it is definitely time for the main course._' Bella thought. They sauntered over to the couch, and Edward was, yet again, about to untie her robe. He had just noticed that she was wearing red, fluffy slippers, and that the couch was covered in roses. He smiled, touched that she had gone through all the trouble just for him.

"The shirt and the shoes gotta go. 'Bye-bye.'" She waved her hand. He took his shoes and socks off, while Bella unbuttoned his shirt. She slipped it off of his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it aside. His fit body still amazed her. **(It would still amaze her especially if he was modeling for men's deodorant. And she would buy it, even if it had aluminum in it, which causes AIDS. If you know what I am talking about, congratulations! If not, it's from a twilight parody book called 'Nightlight.' Lol.)** She smiled. "It's not time yet!"

"What, haven't I suffered enough?" He asked. "Not being able to touch you." He stroked her arm.

"Well, if that made you suffer, then you'll be agonizing now." She stood right in front of him, and pressed her body up against his. He gulped. He silently wished that Bella hadn't taken his shirt off. Especially now, when he need it to cover his pants.

Bella giggled. She had been planning this all along. She liked to tease him, and by this point, anything would arouse him. She ruffled his hair. His face looked even more pained. She had decided that he'd had enough. She was about to untie her robe, causing him to grin, but then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Lose the pants." She said.

"What?" He asked. "I've already seen my body naked. What makes you think that I'd want to again? And besides, you're still fully clothed."

"Ok, fine then." She was about to finish untying her robe, but the confident Edward took over and basically ripped it off.

"Well, that was feisty." Bella said.

"Exactly." He growled. He lay down on the couch, pulling Bella onto his lap. She laughed. He threw her robe onto the floor, staring down at her. She was wearing a matching black bra and panties set from Victoria's Secret. He breathed deeply.

Again, he dreaded being without a shirt. …..Or pants. She smiled; she wasn't laughing at him about it anymore. He seemed a little less nervous. Bella lay down on top of him. While he started to slide one of her bra straps down the side of her arm, she grabbed the waistband of Edward's boxers, ready to pull them down. A second later, they heard Edward's grandmother, Vicky, from outside of the apartment, jingling her keys. She was old, so it would take her some time to find the right key, which bought the blushing couple some spare time. **(His grammy lives with him because she is kinda sick.)**

"Shit!" Edward sprang up, toppling Bella onto the floor.

"Ow!" She said.

"Sorry!" He whispered, holding his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and stood up.

Bella picked up her robe off of the floor, before slipping it on. She handed Edward his shirt, while he was zipping up his pants. He buttoned the bottom buttons, while Bella buttoned the top ones.

"Go." He whispered to her. She went into the nearest room: Edward's.

His grandmother had finally found her key, and unlocked the door, coming into the apartment.

"Hello dear." She kissed Edward's cheek.

"Hi Gram." He hugged her.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked. "Oh, is your girlfriend coming over?" She growled. She basically _hated_ Bella.

"Yes, Gram. She's coming over." He lied. "And please, try to be nicer to her, for me? Please?"

"Ok, just for my favorite grandson." She said.

"Umm, I'm your _only_ grandson."

"Oh. ……Oh, time must haven gotten away from me for a moment there." She said. "Oh, well." She eyed his shirt, which looked a bit wrinkled to her. His hair was also more disheveled than how he usually wore it. "Sweety, are you trying to be a '_sex-magnet_'?" She asked.

Edward basically choked. "E-excuse me?"

"Oh, and I got you a present for Valentine's Day." She said, pulling something out.

"No, you didn't have to--" He began to protest, but she held up a red shirt, identical to the one he was currently wearing.

"Let me go put it in your room for you." She said, heading straight to his room. He tried to stop her, but she had already entered his room by that point. She headed over to his closet. She took out a hanger and hung the shirt up on it. She tried to hand it up, stabbing Bella in the stomach with it by accident. Bella coughed lightly.

"Um, grandma." Edward said, when he heard Bella. "Maybe you should go to bed. It's late."

"Oh, but I want to watch a movie." She said. "I promise that I'll go to bed right when it's over." She did a fake smile.

He sighed. "Umm….what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm….. 'Gone With The Wind'." She said.

He agreed, putting the movie in. After the excruciatingly long movie was over with, he sent his grandma off to bed. Edward went into his room, and headed straight to the closet. Bella, of course, was asleep. He leaned down and picked her up. He walked over to his bed, and sat her down.

Apparently, she had woken up. "Stay in here." She growled seductively.

He sighed in relief, thankful that she wasn't too tired. "Good. I mean, the appetizer was quite enjoyable, but…..I'm still a little hungry."

She winked at him. "So am I."

He got really close to her. "Good." He said again, before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he untied her robe. "Be quiet." He warned. "My grandma's sleeping, and she doesn't know that you are here."

"Hmm, it'll be hard to keep quiet, but I think I can do it." She said. "But, I'm more worried about you being quiet."

He chuckled. "Yeah, like hat's going to happen." She got on the bed next to him, and he lay down on top of her. He kissed her neck, making his way down to her upper chest. Abruptly, he stopped, and got up off of the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't stopping, which would ruin the night for her.

"I forgot to make sure my grandma takes her pills." He said. He kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He went down the hall and gave his grammy her pills, and then headed back down the hall to his room. Bella wasn't in there, so Edward headed into her room. He opened the door, and she was laying down on her bed. But now she was wearing some shorts and a tank top.

"Why did you change?" He asked.

"Too much interruptions." She said. "It's late, anyway."

"But my grandma's asleep now--" He began to say.

She cut him off. "No. I'll…I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok….." He backed out of the room, slowly, before shutting the door. He went back into his room. He took off his pants, diving into bed.

**How was it for being my first M? Review! There is more to come. But I'm kinda tired right now, and I have a lot of homework to do. Plus my neck hurts from being at the computer all day long, so I'm gonna go lay down for a bit before thinking of more ideas! I'm not going to sleep quite yet! And I just heard some song on my tv in the other room that goes with part of one of the many make-outs in here, lol. It's probably some MA show that always comes on, so let me go turn it off. My mom is like right upstairs. Lol.**

**~Cky297.….**


End file.
